paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quadruple Trouble: FletcherXElsie Pups
Fletcher and Tankers pups are co-owned by WittleFuzzyPuppehs and Betta-girl11 (on Deviantart) Fletcher and Tanker decide to wait a while before they have puppies. Soon after they see how happy Chase and Skye are with pups, they decide they want to have pups of their own. They end up having a litter of four, the oldest being a girl named Blitz, next came the two boys Crash and Camo and lastly the littlest pup, another girl, named Soda. The pups were born roughly three months after Chase and Skye's pups. The four pups love their cousins Ace and Lani, to bits. Soda looks up to Ace and wants to be kind and brave like him one day, Camo and Blitz get along well with Ace too, though Camo seems to take a liking to Lani, mostly because he can play cars and other rough and tumble games with her. Once they're a bit older, they're aunt Skye and Uncle Chase have another pup named Sora, who Blitz and Soda love to play with. Crash doesn't get on well with any of his cousins, especially Ace, he seems to have a spite for him the most (mostly because he's jealous of him). As well as their cousins, there's also a lot of other pups they enjoy playing with. They get on well with Sport and Oceans four pups, Max, Rain, Cassidy and Serenity. Camo seems to get on best with Rain, the two have a close relationship and share a love for sports, much like their fathers before them. Blitz gets on well with Sport and Oceans daughters, she also loves to hang around with Winter and Summer. Soda tends to get along with most pups she encounters, bringing a smile to their faces with her bubbly attitude, she especially enjoys playing with Hershel, her lazy best friend. Crash doesn't get along with many pups, especially CJ, Zumas sassy daughter who does not tolerate Crash's arrogant behaviour. As the pups mature they soon decide what jobs they want to take on. Camo decides to become a sports pup like his dad and trains under his uncle Sport. Blitz decides she wants to become a vet pup and trains under her aunt Ocean and Katie. Soda becomes a military pup like her mom, learning discipline and manners from Tanker, though she always finds a way to lighten the tense atmosphere, be it by giggling or making faces. Crash decides not to have a job, he remains a civilian pup, as he grows he turns into more of a loner, regretting the things he did when he was younger Blitz: '''Blitz is the oldest and by far most mature of the four pups. She's the one that usually smart mouths Crash when he gets out of hand. She's kind, caring, smart and extremely loyal, she would do anything to ensure her siblings well being, even if it came at the cost of her own. She does have a girly streak in her though, much to her mothers dismay and loves to play dress up and dollies. She grows out of it eventually though. '''Crash: Arrogant, brash and a bully. Crash is the opposite of every one of his siblings. He takes mean to the next level, bullying almost every pup he encounters. He can be very cocky as well, believing himself to be top dog because he's a mix of three tough dog breeds, he uses his strength to get whatever he wants and when that doesn't work he fires insults everywhere. As he matures he calms down a bit, beginning to regret his past actions, he tends to stay to himself and isolates himself from others. Camo: '''Camo is the perfect mix of his parents and the complete opposite of his bully brother, he's very obedient and almost always does as he's told to. He's very protective of both his sisters and he loves to mess with Crash. He's big into sports and one day hopes to be a sports pup like his dad. He also loves to go exploring, occasionally getting himself into trouble, he's also quite brave and courageous, he'd never back down from a fight. '''Soda: '''Bubbly and cheerful, Soda is sure to bring a smile to any-pups face with her perky positive attitude, she's never upset, even in the hardest of times, all she wants is for others to smile with her, so when others are feeling blue, she does her best to cheer them up, even Crash can't stay mad at her most of the time. She loves her family to bits, especially her cousin Ace, who she adores and looks up to. As she grows up her personality doesn't change, she joins the military dogs as an adult and even in the hardest battles, she still manages to make the troopers smile from time to time. '''Blitz: Blitz has her fathers build/body type and a mix of both her parents markings. Her snout is a dark brown colour similar to Tankers, as well as the brown markings she has above her socks on each paw, her belly and socks are white and under her tail is white also, she has her fathers tan on her ear tips, the four speckles above her left eye and there is also tan outlining the White on her belly and tail, the rest of her fur is pure black. Blitz wears a blue coloured collar and has brown eyes. Uniform: Blitz wears a light blue uniform similar to her mentors. Her pup-pack however is a darker blue. It contains standard veterinary equipment including, bandages, splints, medicine and and X-Ray screen. She wears a light blue nurse hat with a white cross on it. Her uniform is also has various small pockets, which she keeps pet treats in. Her pup tag represents a blackbird with a red heart on it. Crash: 'The spitting image of his mother, he has the black and tan colours of a Rottweiler. His chest, forelimbs, belly, face and tail tip all have tan markings on them, the rest of his coat being black, he also has thin black patches around both of his eyes. He has fuzzy, messy hair like his dad and grey eyes. He wears a grey and black coloured collar with a skull tag. '''Camo: '''Camo is strong, with his mothers rottie build, he's light tan in colour like Fletcher, he has a black saddle marking on his back that continues into his tail, his muzzle and ear tips are also black, he has four dark brown socks on each of his paws, brown eyebrows and two brown spots on his chest, as well as brown markings around the outline of his saddle marking. His eyes are light blue and he wears a red collar. ''Uniform: Camo wears a full sports uniform. He wears a football jersey like his father, his however is red with white writing and the number "03" written across the chest. His uniform is padded underneath also. He wears a pup pack containing bats, rackets and tennis balls as well as a whistle too. He wears a baseball has on his head but for the rougher sports he wears a helmet instead. His pup tag represents a tennis ball. '''Soda: Soda has the same build and colours as her dad only lighter, most of her fur is a peach colour, she has a white face marking, white belly and under her tail and also four white socks on her paws. She has dark brown markings above her back right and front left socks, her right ear is also a dark brown colour. She has caramel coloured markings on her tail tip, above her front right sock and around her two eyes. Her eyes are pink in colour and she wears a pink collar to match. Uniform: Soda wears a standard green camouflage uniform. Her pup pack is dark green and contains safety and survival equipment. She wears a green cap with a silver paw print on her head. Although the military pups are strict they do let her away with wearing a few colourful badges on her uniform. Her pup tag is pink camouflage. Stories By Me * Love is a Breeze * Pups and the Camping Catastrophe Collabs * Pups Battle Egos Stories By Others * Pups and the Peanut Panic * Pups Fight for Rights * The Alaskan Adventure * Pups and the Family Vacation * West Paw High: 10th Grader's Goal * Pups and the Candy-swiper Catchphrases Blitz: * Bird or bat, I'll be there in a zap! * If there's an animal in trouble, I'll be there on the double! Camo: * My aim, is to win this game! * Camo's the name, sports are my game! (Credit to Mackie for helping me with the third one!) Soda: * It'll take more than a cut to bring down this pup! * Time to drop the soda bomb! Voice Actors Blitz: Miranda Cosgrove (voice of Margo in the Despicable Me) Crash: Anthony Ghannam (voice of Ronno from Bambi II) Camo: Scott Wolf (voice of Scamp from Lady and the Tramp II: Scamps Adventure) Soda: Andrea Libman (voice of Pinkie Pie from mlp:fim) Mentors Blitz: When Blitz is a little older she finds out she has a love for animals and helping the little creatures. She decides to become a Vet pup and trains under her Aunt Ocean, learning how to take care of animals and heal them. She eventually decides to take her little cousin Mouse under her wing as her trainee pup. Camo: Camo follows in his fathers footsteps and becomes a sports pup. He trains under his dad, uncle Sport and uncle Huck. They teach him all different types of sports though he seems to be best at American football cause of his strong Rottweiler genes. He takes on Puck as his trainee once he advances in sports. Soda: To everyone's surprise, sweet little Soda becomes a military pup like her mother, Tanker. Tanker finds her hard to teach since her personality is so different from usual military dogs, in the end Soda turns out to be one of the best military dogs, almost as good as her mother. Family * Fletcher (father) * Tanker (mother) * Chase (uncle) * Skye (aunt) * Ace (cousin) * Lani (cousin) * Sora (cousin) * Harper (Aunt) * Huck (Uncle) * Bat (cousin) * Gunner (cousin) * Mouse (cousin) * Turbo (cousin) * Brooke (grandmother) * Chief (grandfather (through marriage)) * Athlone (Biological grandfather) * Igloo (second cousin) * Junebug (Second cousin) * Cola (second cousin) * Desmond (Second cousin) * Rex (second cousin) * Wess (second cousin (through marriage)) * Pluto (third cousin) * Mylo (third cousin) * Bitsy (third cousin) * Isaac (third cousin) * Winter (cousin-through marriage) * Clarity (second cousin) * Breeze (second cousin) * Dylan (cousin-through marriage) * Digger (second cousin) * Sandy (second cousin) * Robin (second cousin) * Leon (cousin-through marriage) * Geyser (second cousin) * Spencer (second cousin) * Miracle (second cousin) * Hershel (Soda's crush (Brother in-law to the others)) * Rain (Camo's crush (Sister in-law to the others)) * Adelmo (Blitz's crush (brother in-law to the others)) Random Facts * Blitz and Camo were designed and named by Betta-girl11 on Da. * Soda and Crash were designed and named by WittleFuzzyPuppehs. * Like his father before him, Crash is afraid of mice and runs screaming from them. * Although a lot of pups like Soda, she's never had a crush. She loves to just be friends with everypup and when she's older she doesn't have much time for a lover, she takes her military job very serious (most of the time), Hershel does have some feelings for her though, he later tells her this and the two end up together. * Soda can't drink soda or anything else with sugar in it cause she gets hyper so easily, Fletcher and Tanker have had to padlock the biscuit cupboard to keep her from getting in. * In the future, Crash is a bit of a loner, feeling guilty about his past actions, the only pup Crash can't bear to isolate himself from is cute little Breeze. He loves hanging around her and she loves hanging around him, being cute and innocent and he can't help but love her, everyday he goes to the lookout to spend time with her. Ace is very relieved to see this, actually, since it shows him that Crash does have that nice side that he always knew he had deep down. One of the main reasons Crash loves her is cause she's like her daddy, and deep down Crash loves Ace to bits and wishes he hadn't been such a bully to him, so that he could have had the relationship with him that he has now with Breeze. * Breeze refers to Crash as her "Unca Crash". *Soda looks up to her big cousin Ace a lot. She gets really excited when they come to their house or when they go to the lookout to visit them. She stays close to Ace's heels, following him around happily. *Soda has a close frienship with Maui's daughter, Paradise. The two giggly girls love to play together and Soda is fasinatined by Paradises ability to change into a Mer-pup. Paradise sorta looks up to Soda, the way she looks up to Ace. *Crash and Mylo seem to have a deep hatred for each other. Mylo believes he's tough enough to stand up to Crash, so when Crash starts firing insults Mylo usually puts him down, only angering the bully pup further. Although he acts as tough as he can Mylo is slightly scared of Crash. *Brooke seems to be one of the few pups to be able to get through Crash. Crash knows he'll get in trouble is he ticks off his grandmother, he also feels an overshelming sense of guilt when he does. He also secretly loves to cuddle and spend time with his grandma, he never tells this to anyone though and Brooke makes sure to keep it a secret too. *Soda inherits her bubbly personality from her grandmother, Brooke. *Crash seems to somewhat have a crush on Winter. He always flirts with her and tires to make moves, he mostly does it to annoy Ace though. *Eventually, Camo fesses his feelings to Rain and the two start dating. *After Blitz bumps into Adelmo at the lookout one day, the two spark off a relationship and begin to fall for eachother. After a few weeks dating she finally decides to introduce him to her family. He hits it off well with with most of the family, even papa Fletcher approves. Crash however doesn't like him one bit and Adelmo disliking cranky Crash just as much. *Crash looks up to Fletchers evil little cousin Desmond. Desmond is a bit of an influence on Crash, making the bully pup even more of a pest when he comes to visit. Note You are NOT allowed to use Crash, Blitz, Camo or Soda for anything unless you have permission from me. No adding them into stories, making pages for them/using them outside this site or making them a relation of an OC of yours without asking and if you do use them you must mention they are my OCs. Only my close friends may use them without asking. No editing this page without informing me. Blitz.png|The oldest of the pups, Blitz~! Camo.png|The second youngest, Camo~! Soda.png|The youngest pup, Soda! Crash.png|The bully of the bunch, the second oldest, Crash. Unca Crash!.jpg|Gift I made for Tundrathesnowpup~ Crash with his favourite pup, Breeze ^u^ Image by cuteandfuzzypuppies-d8ppucb.jpg|Camo playing soccer with his friend *cough* crush *cough* Rain ^^ Image (22).jpeg|Typical brothers xD Camo and Crash fighting, awesome gift made by PuppyLove5 <33 Screenshot 2015-05-12 at 10.28.37 PM.png|Cute little gift from Confetti ^^ Soda and her crush Hershel and Tatiana and her crush Smokey~ Crash~future.jpg|As crash matures he starts regretting his past actions, as a teenager, like he is in the pic above, he tends to go off on his own a lot, and could just lie there for hours alone. Crashfairies.jpg|Camo in his fairy costume from Pups and the Peanut Panic XD poor Camo XDD awesome gift from Confetti ^^ Tmnt family cosplay 001.jpg|The pups and their parents in tmnt cosplay by Rockydog13 PP style: Camo Soda Blitz.jpg|Fail at the PAW Patrol style XD so messyyyy Fletch family pic.jpg|Family pic I made ages ago~ meh so olddd QAQ We are one.jpeg|Doodle I did on my trip back from Scotland ages ago, Fletcher and Soda~ Naturalenemies copy.png|When Blitz first took her crush Adelmo home, Crash immediately butted heads with him XD giftie from the awesome 258raindrop <3 SodaXHershel.jpeg|Soda and her crush hershel~ AT with SunnyPuppy45~ BlitzXAdelmo.jpeg|Doodle of Blitz giggling with her crush Adelmo~ Flirty flirty.jpeg|Teen pic of Blitz and Adelmo~ some flirting~ ;P Practicetime.jpg|Camo playing tennis with his trainee Puck :3 art trade with Confetti the party pup <3 Fuzzy cuddles.jpeg|Soda and Hershel having some sleepy cuddles~ Oh hey Rain~.jpeg|Teen Camo with his crush Rain~ :3 Pup-tag: Blitz.jpeg|Blitz's tag~ Pup-tag: Camo.jpeg|Camo's tag~ Pup-tag: Soda.jpeg|Soda's tag~ Letthebattlebegin.png|Soda playing with her little cousin, Sora :3 art trade with Pupplove5~ Blitz Sketch.jpeg|Sketch of Blitz~ Crash Sketch.jpeg|Sketch of Crash~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Mixed Breed Category:Animals Category:Bullies Category:Bully Category:Agressive Characters Category:Future Generation Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Trainee Category:Mentor Category:Relatives Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Character by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Future Gen